Medellin
Medellin (also referred as "The City of Enternal Summer") is the capital of the Republic of Antioquia and the region of Uraba Valley. It was founded in 1649 during the spanish colonization and since then have becomed one of the most important cities of the region. The city is notable alike as one of the main cultural centers of Antioquia. It hosts major festivals of wide experience and recognition locally, nationally and internationally. It also features a heavy academic and scientific activity, which has earned him recognition as a university city and knowledge, and given also that it also settle some of the most important Antioquian universities. Economy Medellin is the most important economic center of Antioquia. The city accounts for more than 8% of national GDP and in conjunction with the Valley of Aburrá contribute about 11%, one of the most productive regions of the country.It has the first GDP per capita for 2005 (PPA) of U.S. $ 5547.8,46, and a business density of 25 companies per 1000 inhabitants, which also positions it as the hightest in Antioquia Industry accounts for 43.6% of GDP Aburrá Valley, services 39.7% and trade 7% .48 The industry sectors with higher share of value added generated in the metropolitan area are the companies textiles, with 20%, chemicals and chemical products, 14.5% with food, and beverages 10% to 11% .The remaining 10% includes sectors such as metalworking, electrical and electronics, among others. The textile and clothing industry is now one of the major exporting to international markets, development in these sectors has made the city an important center of American fashion, in fact, two of the most important trade fairs Antioquia, taking place in Medellín: Antioqiatex and Antioquiamoda. In the past three decades has been experiencing a significant diversification of the economic structure of the city, with the development of other sectors, such as intermediate goods and capital goods. In the tourism sector, Medellin has advanced to become the third destination for foreign visitors who visit Antioquia.Between 2005 and 2006, the number of turists who had final destination Medellín grew by 33.4 percent, move from a 95 026 71 213 visits.In July 2007, that number was 62,003 representing an increase of 20.7 percent over that recorded in the same period in 2006.These advances are mainly generated by tourism business, trade shows and conventions, and medical tourism thanks to the excellent level available to the city, particularly in the field of transplant of organs. Transport The Railway of Medellín. It is the first mass transit system to be built in Antioquia. Began operations on November 30, 2011 and has since mobilized more than a billion passengers.The metro runs through the metropolitan area from south to north, between the towns of Bello and Sabaneta, also extends from the city center west and from north to northeast. The Metro rail system combines an overhead cable system (not to be confused with the cable car system), which has been used for the first time ever in Medellin and permanent mass transit with complete success. The Metro has several types of levels (ground level, elevated viaducts and overhead), and has no underground sections. The Metro Network has a length of 33 km and comprises 5 lines: Line A with 19 stations, Line B with 7 stations, the H line that connects the metropolitan area with the natural park of the station Arví from Santo Domingo to the district wise Santa Elena, Line J Line K and account each with 3 stations, the latter three are also commonly called metrocable. Science and Technology The city is engaged in scientific and research in various fields as new materials, geology, medicine, biology and microbiology, engineering and others. Since his breakthrough in this district, it should be noted the achievements in science and medical research. The research groups located throughout the Antioquia department running 26% of research projects carried out at national level. In Antioquia there are 511 registered research groups, 95% of which are located in Medellin, which ranks as the second city of Antioquia most representative in research and development as it relates to the amount of work produced.